toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Story ToonTasks/Donald's Dock
This article lists the various Story ToonTasks in Donald's Dock. Story ToonTask 1 Starting Gag Training for Lure or Drop/Throw/Squirt Visit Shep Ahoy at the Lookout Tower, Donald's Dock Playground * Ahoy there! Flippy told me you're the new kid in town. Great job on Toontown Central and cleaning up their streets, but you're in a whole different ball game now. This neighborhood's seen some higher level nasties flying around, and they've gotten me to deal with the problem. And we here at Donald's Dock are a tough bunch of folk. * So to prove you're really here to help us, I need ya' to take out some of those Level 3+ Cogs giving us problems recently. Defeat 8 of them and come back to me. * Hrmph. Yer' back early. Tell ya' what, let's kick it up a notch. Defeat 4 Level 4+ Cogs, and come back. * Aye, looks like you're the real deal. Apologies for sounding rude, we don't usually get offers to help around these parts. Anyways, welcome to Donald's Dock. Whatever ye learned about fighting Cogs in Toontown Central, throw it out, because everything here's a lot tougher. * But enough about that. Yer' here to pick up your new Gag track. Well, it'd be rude of me to refuse, so here's your options. ** This here's a Lure Gag. Real piece of work on the Cogs. For some reason, if you use 'em, they stop moving in their tracks and attacking. Not so good for damage, but great for getting you out of a pinch. ** (If the player has no Drop Gags) This here's Drop. Hits like a brick. Probably made of bricks too. Deals heavy damage to a Cog... but not very accurate. Although, good news is you don't need a direct line of sight with a Cog to use it. ** (If the player has no Throw Gags) This here's Throw. Reliable, accurate at medium range, and deals moderate damage. Great when used in combination with lure. ** (If the player has no Squirt Gags) This here's Squirt. Doesn't hurt a lot, but very very accurate at longer ranges. Great when used in combination with lure. * What'll it be for you, bud? * Excellent choice! Now, all you have to do is pop over to my good friend, Doctor Drift / Sylvia Sloop / Mael Strum / Barnacle Bessie. He/she'll get you started with the training. Story ToonTask 2 ToonTool Training 2 * Pre-requisite: Complete ToonTool Training 1 with Tinker Taylor. Visit Tinker Taylor at The Windjammer Workshop, Donald's Dock Playground * Oh, fancy seeing you back here so soon! * Alright, I've got some of the prototypes ready in my workshop - so let's show you what's crackin'. This here's called a Glove In A Box. Looks like an ordinary jack-in-the-box, but when you let it rip, it punches a single Cog back 3 spaces! * Here, have a try. Use it on that Cog Dummy over there. ** Task: Test the Glove In A Box on a Cog Dummy * Well, I'm glad you liked that one. Let's try something different - this is a Vacuum In A Box. Works in the exact opposite - switch it on, and one poor Cog gets sucked 3 spaces closer to you. Unlike Lure, this will definitely work. Here, see for yourself. ** Task: Test the Vacuum In A Box on a Cog Dummy * Alright, the gadgets work. Now for the most important part, installing your utility belt so you can carry these things around. I'll need a pretty rare component, a Gold Screw. You can find these off any Movers & Shakers, so if you can get one for me, we're ready to go. ** Task: Recover a Gold Screw from a Mover & Shaker, anywhere (Medium) * Ah, I knew you'd find it. Great job, (player name)! Just give me a few moments to fix up the belt, and it's all yours! While you're waiting, be sure to help someone else out around town! ** Reward: Moderate Gag Experience to all Gags, 100 Jellybeans ToonTool Training 3 * Pre-requisite: Complete ToonTool Training 2 with Tinker Taylor. Visit Tinker Taylor at The Windjammer Workshop, Donald's Dock Playground * Alright, here you go, one utility belt with a slot for a ToonTool! I'm also giving you some prototypes - 2 Gloves and 2 Vacuums in a Box! * Okay, before you go out, though, just remember that these ToonTools are one-use per battle. Every time you end a battle, you'll have to replace the empty slot with a ToonTool in your inventory. * Now, I'll need you to help me conduct a field test - use all four of the Tools on Cogs anywhere, and come back to me when you're done so I can analyze the results. ** Task: Test all four ToonTools out on Cogs, anywhere * Splendid! I think we're ready to roll them out. ** Okay, just remember as well, I can make new Tools in a jiffy, but you can only carry a maximum of 3 of each in your inventory, and one per battle. They're also pretty expensive: about 50 Jellybeans each. ** If you need a refill though, hit up my workshop and I can construct new ones for you. See you around, (player name), and remember: use them sparingly! ** Reward: 2 Gloves In A Box, 2 Vacuums In A Box Story ToonTask 3 Final ToonTask for Donald's Dock * Pre-requisite: Complete all other ToonTasks in Donald's Dock. Visit Shep Ahoy at the Lookout Tower, Donald's Dock Playground. * Aye, (player name). It looks like them rough seas and Cog troubles have cleared up quite a bit, thanks to yer' help. There's still a few of them Cogs running loose around the Playground but nothing ol' Shep and the rest of Toon HQ can't handle. * There is one last problem, though. There's a lil' Abandoned Cog Building at the end of Seaweed Street. As far as we know, no Cogs have been seen there. But every time we get HQ to shut the place down, they're always coming back sad. * Don't need a lot of smarts to tell yer' that's a trap right there. And we're gonna need a strong team to get to the bottom of this. * I've got a first mate back in my Doomsday fightin' days, I'll bring him along. Yer' might want to bring a friend along for this fight, I think it's gonna get nasty. * I've unlocked this here Lobby system for yer'. Just invite any Toon that yer' see, or even click on yer' friends and invite them directly to this Lobby and they'll join ya along. This'll come in real handy later on when yer' tackling the bigger Cog facilities as well. * Come back to me when yer' ready, and try to bring a friend. Or don't if yer' really sure of yerself. Return to Shep Ahoy, whether solo or with a friend. When returning to the Lookout Tower, players will also see Shep Ahoy's first mate, Furs Mate, in the building. *cuts to a scene where the player (+ friend), Shep Ahoy and Furs Mate are exploring a darkened corridor of the abandoned factory. * Furs Mate: Shep, I don't like the look of this place. Maybe we should call for Coach Zucchini to bring in backup...? * Shep Ahoy: Calm yerself, matey. We don't need to get the Rangers involved if we don't have to. We'll get to the bottom of this ourselves. * Furs Mate: It's too dark. I can hear machines running in the background... The lights begin to flicker on, and a low machine humming gets slightly louder. Several metallic doors open to reveal Skelecogs, which march towards the player. * Shep Ahoy: Drat! As I thought! Ready yourself, (player name) and (player 2 name)! Cog Battle 1 * The first battle takes place in a narrow corridor with several low Obstacles that players can use for cover. The first wave of Cogs consists of 4 Sellbot Skelecogs spawning from 4 (out of 6) metallic door Obstacles: all Sellbots are Level 3. ** Furs Mate: Skelecogs? This far away from the HQ? This can't be right. ** Shep Ahoy: Aye, it isn't. Take them out! * Shep Ahoy and Furs Mate will join as teammates in battle. ** Shep Ahoy has Level 4 Drop and Throw, and Level 3 Toon-Up and Lure. ** Furs Mate has Level 4 Drop, Throw and Squirt. * After the first wave of Cogs is defeated, Shep will say the following lines: ** Shep Ahoy: No time to waste! Quick, jam up the doors with any one of yer' Gags! ** Players will then have 2 turns to make it to the closest doors and attack them with Gags, jamming them shut. ** If all the doors are jammed at the end of the 2 turns, the battle ends. * The second wave of Cogs will spawn from any doors not jammed shut, spawning anywhere from 1 to 6 Level 5 Skelecogs (depending on how many doors were shut). ** (end of battle dialogue) ** Shep Ahoy (shines a torch at the facility walls): As I thought, this is an abandoned Landing Site for Cogs. Sellbot HQ manufactures 'em, and drops 'em off here for easy invasion. ** Furs Mate: Tha-that's not good. We gotta contact HQ and the Resistance fast! ** Shep Ahoy: Hold yer' horses. There's always a Landing Beacon at the top of the building, and it's connected to the mainframe somewhere in the middle of this mess. ** Shep Ahoy: Alright, (player 1 and player 2), we're gonna have to shut this mess down ourselves. Follow my lead, and be careful; these Cog Buildings are full of hazards everywhere. Don't want yer to be getting sad before we get the job done. Facility Players will then have to make their way through the facility with Shep Ahoy and Furs Mate, who will navigate flawlessly through all the obstacles. There are a total of three rooms in the facility before the mainframe: * Room 1 (Pusher Room): A long narrow passageway with pushers, that push players into a sudden drop below. Players which are pushed off the ledges can only escape after entering a small pit filled with Skelecogs: three Level 3s and one Level 4. At the end of the room, players have to fight off two Level 5s. There is also a +5 Laff barrel at the end of the room. * Room 2 (Furnace Room): Various metal walkways will have metal grille floor tiles. These floor tiles change from grey, to yellow, to orange, before a plume of hot steam flies up, damaging players for 2-4 Laff points. At the end of the room, players have to fight off two waves of Skelecogs, each with two Level 3s and a Level 4. * Room 3 (Door Room): Similar to the first Cog battle, players will have 3 turns to close off as many of the doors out of 6 possible doors. If they fail to do so, a random Skelecog ranging from Level 2 to 5 will spawn out of each open door. Control Room At the control room, there will be a Mainframe sitting at the far end of the room. * Shep Ahoy: That's it right there! Now we just gotta take it out. Hitting it once with any Gag will trigger an alarm, enabling large fans which push the player and the NPCs back to the far end of the room, and spawning a wave of four Skelecogs. The Skelecogs consist of three Levels 2 to 4s, led by a Level 5. * Furs Mate: Argh! These dastardly Cogs are up to no good! We're gonna have to force our way through 'em! * Shep Ahoy: Aye matey! And hit the Mainframe when the shield is down! Players will have to take out the wave of Cogs before the Mainframe can be attacked. If the Mainframe is attacked while its electrical shield is up, players will be zapped for 5 Laff points. Each time the Mainframe is attacked, it enables the fans and summons another wave of Skelecogs: * 2nd Wave: four random Levels 2-4s, one Level 5. * 3rd Wave: three random Levels 2-4s, two Level 5s, one Level 6. The Mainframe must be attacked 3 times to be disabled. * Shep Ahoy: Well, that was rough. * Furs Mate: I still think we shoulda' called HQ or the Resistance, Shep. * Shep Ahoy: If either of 'em found out about this we'd lose the important defences to all of our Cog HQs, and the other playgrounds would be overrun. * Furs Mate: Hmm, true. But I gotta say, (players' names), fer young'uns you guys sure fight feisty. * Shep Ahoy: Aye. I think y'all have easily gained my trust. Let's head back out of here. Good work, kid. The players and NPCs are teleported back out to the Looking Tower. * Shep Ahoy: Great work on the abandoned building, kid. I couldn't have done it without ya'; my skills are getting a bit rusty lately. * I'm gonna be busy writing mails to the folk over at Daisy Gardens. Gotta ' warn them about the Skelecogs being seen too far out. That there really wasn't normal; they usually aren't seen outside of the Factories. * In the meantime, take this, and feel free to head over to Daisy Gardens. Find my old pal Coach Zucchini, he'll know how to take care of ya'. Safe travels, and keep those Cog-bashing skills handy. A storm's a comin'. * Reward: 100 Jellybeans, 75 Gag Experience for 1 Gag track of the player's choice. Story ToonTask: Aloha Atoll Access Part One Visit Captain Blue at Blue's Cruises, Donald's Dock Playground. * Captain Blue: Arrr, greetings to ye, (player name)! Yer caught me at the worst possible time. * Once, I was a fine captain, sailing the beautiful blue in search of a tropical paradise: and there it was before me! Aloha Atoll! Eh, you've never heard of Aloha Atoll before? Oh, poor (player name), yer' missing out on the best of the best Toontown's tropical vacations have to offer! * Think of this: lush, island paradise, exotic fruit galore, beautiful beaches surrounded by endless jungle, and a whole new race of Toon islanders to meet and greet! The getaway just for yer tired feet! * Alas, I can't sail there. Me ship was caught in the last Cog invasion and they tore a few new holes in it. * Tell yer what, if ye can fix me old ship up, I'll sail yer to Aloha Atoll absolutely free. Anytime yer want. ** Now, the parts fer' this old ship need to be rather large. Perhaps we'll be needing tier 3 Cogs and above. Yesmen, Tightwads or larger Cogs. If ye can get me 5 of their Sheet Metals, I can probably fix up me ol' ship. ** Task: Recover 5 Sheet Metal from Tier 3 Cogs or above (Medium) * Captain Blue: Aye, that just might work... let me try to fix it back on. (ship springs several leaks) Nope, nope, nope. That ain't sturdy enough, matey. ** Perhaps I have meself an idea. Let's go a little larger. We'll need something from a tier 5 Cog. Something like a Back Stabber, Downsizer or the like. I'll be needing 5 Sheet Metals from them Cogs real soon, or this boat ain't going anywhere! ** Task: Recover 5 Sheet Metal from Tier 5 Cogs or above (Medium) * Captain Blue: Aye, that just might work... let me try to fix it back on. (ship springs several leaks) Shiver me shoddy construction materials... this won't do either. We're going to need something even tougher, but methinks the Cogs won't have anything sturdy enough. * Ah. (Player name), I have meself an idea. But yer' not gonna like it. There be an old Cog warehouse somewhere down Seaweed Street - pretty hidden away. I can get yer there to get some sheet metal - I remember them Cogs be movin' a large crate of it in the other day. But yer have to go alone - I don't have meself any good Gags to fend them off. * Category:ToonTasks Category:Toon HQ Category:Storyline Category:Story ToonTasks Category:Donald's Dock